noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein
The battle between Frankenstein, Rajak, and the three Elders ensues just after the Union declared a state of war and assigned three Elders, the 5th, 7th and 8th, to pass judgment to all who were involved in the previous incident (annihilation of 10th and 11th Elders). Prologue While no one else is there to protect the humans, Seira decides to move alone to face those who were making chaos. Arriving at the scene, she faces the 7th Elder, a traitorous clan leader named Zarga Siriana who also happens to be the one that killed her father. Because of her recklessness, Seira is wounded by his soul weapon. The 8th Elder volunteers to finish her with a large attack when Frankenstein arrives, apparently alone, just in time to save her. He is enraged by the fact that the Elders are attacking the weakened girl. Battle Summary Frankenstein sets Seira down while having a brief exchange of words with the 7th Elder. Seira awakens and apologizes for lacking control of her emotions but Frankenstein confesses that he also has times when he can't control himself and asks Seira to take it easy. He then sets Dark Aura Projections raining towards the elders and summons his Dark Spear. Frankenstein smashes the 8th Elder headfirst to ground while avoiding an attack from the 7th Elder. The 7th Elder tries to chase Frankenstein with his weapon but he deflects it with the Dark Spear and sends it towards the 8th Elder. He unleashes another round of Dark Aura Projectiles covering the combat zone with smoke from the rubble. The smoke clears and the 5th Elder finds herself as the target of Frankenstein's next attack. The 5th Elder escapes the attack, revealing her claws in the process. Frankenstein is a little surprised that the Union also had werewolves within their ranks because he thought they had ceased to exist. The 8th Elder recovers and, enraged, charges directly at Frankenstein. The 7th Elder points out Frankenstein's arrogance, going alone to face them, will not give him good results. Frankenstein asks what he is talking about just as the 8th Elder is covered with wounds. Rajak reveals himself, his soul weapon already taken out, as the 7th Elder recognizes his technique as the Kertia Clan leader's. A flashback shows Frankenstein and Rajak meeting while on the way to the battle scene. They had formed a plan of action beforehand. The 8th Elder rises and tries to attack Rajak again and again but the clan leader always beats him to it with his speed. Frankenstein observes something different on the 8th Elder, noting that there is more to the modifications made on him. The 5th Elder confirms this, revealing that the 8th is a weapon made to fight the Nobles. The 8th Elder continues to chase Rajak with his attacks and ultimately unleashes a full-blown attack (meant to kill Rajak) which causes a large blast. Rajak swiftly counterattacks, uses his doppelgangers, and apparently finishes off the 8th Elder, demonstrating an improvement in his skills as noted by Frankenstein and Seira. However, the 8th Elder stands up and the battle resumes. Frankenstein observes that the elder's strength, speed, and energy shield gets stronger and further observes that the elder only attacks, neglecting his injuries, and therefore matches Rajak in battle. The spectators notice that the Rajak's soul weapon is incomplete but he compensates with his skills. The 5th Elder decides to join the fight to finish the clan leader but looks up in time to see the 8th Elder struck by the Dark Spear. The Dark Spear starts to consume the 8th Elder. Unable to stand it, the 5th Elder steps onto battle. As the battle proceeds, another Elder appears, asking why the 8th Elder looks beaten. Frankenstein acknowledges the situation to have gotten worse. The 6th Elder notes the 5th being quite injured and ignores the 8th Elder completely. Frankenstein recognizes him as Urokai Agvain, another one of the traitorous clan leaders. Urokai wishes to fight Frankenstein but the 5th Elder does not allow it. Frankenstein declares that he will destroy both and risks himself to be consumed by the Dark Spear for more power. He tells Rajak and Seira to move back. His power increases and he lands an attack on the 5th Elder. The fight continues on and Frankenstein ignores the injuries he obtains. The 8th Elder attacks with his beam while Frankenstein is preoccupied with fighting the 5th. The attack creates a huge blast and the 8th Elder briefly laughs at what he thought was his victory before Frankenstein shows up behind him and kills him with a single blow. Frankenstein then attacks all the remaining Elders at the same time. Rajak joins the battle again to cover for Frankenstein against the 7th Elder while he targets Urokai. The traitor takes out his soul weapon and confesses that he has not forgotten what has happened between them before, the incident in which he lost his left eye. The battle continues until the 5th Elder intervenes making the 6th back off, claiming that Frankenstein is her opponent. And so, her battle with Frankenstein continues. Urokai takes a pause in the battle as an opportunity and impales Frankenstein with his soul weapon. This distracts Rajak from his own fight, making him vulnerable to the 7th Elder's attacks. Zarga rebukes him for not concentrating on their battle whilst facing a former clan leader such as himself without a complete soul weapon. After further parries, Rajak is knocked back. On the other hand, Urokai claims that he learned this skill from Frankenstein himself and that he would have never expected this from him as he takes his soul weapon back. Frankenstein returns to normal thinking that it was lucky Urokai attacked him just before he was further consumed by his own weapon. The 6th Elder and Frankenstein fight each other while talking about their past. The 5th Elder questions the 6th attacking a weakened opponent and is surprised to have one like him for a noble clan leader. Frankenstein gets pushed back, too weak to hold his own, and Seira enters the battle once again and stands in front of her mentor. Again, Rajak gets distracted but deliberately takes an injury from the 7th Elder to get away and help Seira. This act of cooperation angers the 6th Elder and he attacks the three of them. Aftermath Smoke from the rubble clears out and reveals that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel has arrived. His sole appearance shocks the remaining elders, especially the traitorous clan leaders. Image Gallery Seira vs zarga 12.jpg|Frankenstein arrives. Franky overpowering 8th.jpg|Frankenstein hits the 8th Elder. Hidden_Rajak.png|Surprise attack by Rajak. Ch271.JPG|The 8th Elder reveals its true form. Ch269.png|Frankenstein reveals he came with Rajak. 8thelder&rajak.png 8thelder&rajak1.png 8thelder&rajak2.png|Dopplegangers 8thelder&rajak3.png Ch270.jpg|Rajak defeats the 8th Elder. Dark spear.png|The Dark Spear consumes the 8th elder. Clash.jpg|Frankenstein and the 5th elder clashes in battle. Seira_defends.png|Seira defends Frankenstein. Franken stabbed by Urokai's spear.png|Frankenstein is stabbed. Zarga_vs_Rajak.png|Rajak fights Zarga. Ch277.jpg|Rai arrives.